Beasts and Shadows
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: He woke up on a strange new island, all seemed to be interesting at first, but he eventually learns that he's not alone. However, the worst battle is within himself. Chap. 13 Updated! Warning, LOST spoilers within.
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ Beasts and Shadows

_Category:_ Godzilla / Lost

_Rating:_ T for course language, violence, and dark themes

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters, Godzilla and the cast of _Lost_ all belong to their respective owners.

_Author's Note:_ I haven't written fan fiction for the Big Guy in a very long time. What got me started was all the videos on YouTube, the fact that I love _Lost_, and too many have made Godzilla fight the damn Cloverfield monster already. For those who haven't seen _Lost_, just keep in mind that there will be spoilers of the show, there will be flashbacks, and there will be daddy issues!

* * *

He opened his eyes after long hours of sleep. Still lying down, he scanned his surroundings. There was the ocean at one side of him, dense jungle on the other side, a sandy beach ahead of him, and the morning sun beaming down on him, warming up his hide.

Stretching his forearms in front of him, fingers digging into the hot sand, he forced himself to stand at full height. He stretched his neck and shook the stillness out his shoulders. After the routine of getting up, he had a better look around him.

Where was he? What was this place? The beach, view of the open ocean, jungle, and mountains beyond the green foliage. It reminded him of the island he lived on while he was a youngster, only it had a different smell, and his sixth sense told him it was something else.

How did he get to this strange place? All what he could remember before falling unconscious was that he was swimming as fast as possible through the water, driven by an urge to seek solitude and relying only on his instinct. He must have waded his way onto land when exhaustion took over and immediately fell asleep.

Strange. It all seem so strange to him, yet he felt some new sensations from this strange place fill him up. He felt curious, amazed, and somehow relieved. Perhaps he had found a place of solitude after all.

He, with the exception of any wild life, was the only one on this island. An unknown island, where he can have space and isolation from the conflict caused by the difference between him and mankind.

* * *

Benjamin Linus was in the medical bay of the research facility that once belonged to the DHARMA Initiative, watching his chief surgeon Ethan cover the deceased on the operation table with the white sheet.

Even though Ben appeared to be an average middle-aged man, he had that sinister stare, a mind of cunning thoughts, and a manipulative hold on people. Ben was in charge of the community that controlled the island and he made sure that it all remained that way.

"There was nothing else that could be done for her," said Ethan with a sigh. "She just gave up."

"She wanted to have a child," said Ben coldly, "she knew the risk she was taking in getting pregnant."

Ethan removed his latex gloves that were covered in blood. Lately, the island community were facing a difficulty. Women who were pregnant would become terribly ill and die in the third month of maternity, and with them their unborn children. With all the women dying, it had become a harsh task for Ethan to attempt reviving them. After performing surgery and using other methods of revival, the women eventually died. The surgeon shook his head regretfully.

"There has to be a solution to prevent this," he said.

"I've got men working on it, searching countries around the globe to find someone or something that can solve this problem." When the problem started taking place some years earlier, Ben had sent some of most trusted men to other countries to find information that may prove to be a valuable solution.

"What makes you think that a solution can be found in other countries?"

"Since it's only on the island that the mothers are dying, the best chance is to find information off the island that could help." Ben's bug-eyed stare directed at the body under the sheet. "Once we find the solution, no more deaths among the women."

* * *

_He was feeling pain all over his body. The large, winged creature had dropped him from a great height. For some reason, the fall had injured him badly and he could not summon the strength to stand up._

_He looked up at his father, who stood over him with throat rumbles of concern. His father had glowing patches emitting heat all over his dark body, which looked very unusual. To help him, his father emitted some heat energy._

_The heat energy entered his body, but it wasn't enough. He tried to use the energy to recover and stand up, but he still had no strength. Then, everything went dark, his surroundings and his father's wail of despair fading out._

* * *

He had been walking along the beach, inhaling the salty air and listening to the wind and ocean waves. This place was new to him, it fascinated him. So far, the scenery of the beach was similar to the beaches of the island he lived on years before it was destroyed in an explosion.

Even though he was full grown, he was still young for one of his kind. Since he was the last of his kind, he had to find his own way in the world. Human kind would never understand him, and he had to seek a place where humans could not affect him with their prejudice.

He already explored the beach, and there was the rest of the island to see. There was the jungle, and the mountains beyond it. Perhaps he should explore them.

Thinking over his decision, he decided to turn towards in land. As he stepped into the foliage, small trees snapped liked twigs while the larger ones were forced aside by his massive size as he made his way to the center of the island.

* * *

_End Note: _ I hope this is a good start. This is supposed to take place before the events of the show and the G2K film series or after _Godzilla vs. Destroyah_. I never saw the entire Heisei series, I only saw clips from them on YouTube, I probably would rent the films if I had the bloody time though.


	2. Carnage and Video Footage

_Author's Note:_ This is a little longer than the previous. Hope everyone is enjoying this so far.

* * *

_He opened his eyes after being lost in darkness. There was smoke all around him, he could not see anything but the swirling clouds. Before the darkness, he felt weak, but he was feeling stronger all of a sudden._

_Standing up, he tried adjusting his eyes in the thick veil of smoke. There was no sign of his father, or the large winged creature. All what he could see were ruins of the city blanketed in the smoke._

_He called out for his father. There was no answer. He called out again. Still, no response came to him. Where was his father?_

_Looking among the ruins, he could not see any traces of his father or the winged creature. They must have vanished while he was lost in the dark. If only he knew what had really happened._

_The sight of the ruined city was too dreary for him to look at. Realizing that his father was not around, he decided to return to the ocean. If his father was gone for good, then he was on his own._

* * *

He was taking long strides through the jungle and over on to the green valley. He was not exactly fast on land, but taking large steps allowed him to walk with ease. He had more speed in the water, where he did not feel as heavy as he did on land.

During his trek across the island, he did come across some wild life. There were these small, dark, furry creatures that would run through the jungle in groups. Whenever he got close, the creatures would squeal and run off.

There was a new sound that touched his ears. It sounded like running water. He could see it, on the other side of the valley, a waterfall rushing down into a fresh water pool. The sound and smell of the rushing water brought some feeling to him, thirst.

Driven to quench his parched mouth, he took the long steps to the pool. At the pool's edge, he got down on his knees and forearms to drink. He was about to take a mouthful of water, but he hesitated.

He saw his reflection, somewhat distorted by ripples, in the crystal clear water. Taking a look at the feral face that stared back at him, he thought about how he looked similar and a little different from his father.

While his skin was an emerald green and his eyes a dark reddish brown, his father had charcoal black skin and flame colored eyes. Facial characteristics such as the teeth, wedge shaped faces, and small pointed ears were similar. Creatures of the same species they might have been, but father and son always had their differences.

Shaking his head and ridding himself of his disturbing thoughts, he continued to take a drink from the pool. His reflection obliterated as his lips touched the surface.

* * *

Ethan and Tom were bundling the wood together to make another funeral barge for the deceased woman who was lost earlier. Over the recent months, they had been making funeral barges that would carry the dead out to sea after being lit on fire.

"This is getting very tiring," said Tom irritably. "I thought Ben had been looking into preventing these deaths."

"He said that some of his most trusted men are searching," said Ethan as he tied the string tight.

Tom snorted. "They haven't been searching enough as far as I can tell." The duty of preparing funeral barges had become stressful, not only that it was a dirty job, but the pressure of sending off another deceased was the cause of the stress.

"The deaths of our women has been hard on everyone. I feel the most guilt when I can't find a way to help them with all the skills I have as a surgeon."

"You know it's not your fault. It's some strange illness that strikes the women beyond human control. Hell, Ben's search for a solution requires a shit load of patience, which is something that are women are lacking."

"True." Even though the risks of pregnancy had been determined as the cause of the deaths months before, the women were still trying and hoping to bear children in the island community. The risks had been explained to the women, yet it did not prevent the women from attempting pregnancy and eventually dying from it.

Tom finished tying the last strings of the barge. "That should do it." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I just hope we won't have to do this again for a while to come."

* * *

_He was small for one of his kind, but he was only a youngster, with a short, pudgy form and wide eyes. When walking with his father, he had to run on his short, chubby legs to keep up with his father's long strides. Walking on the island they called home was always a regular routine for them. However, today was a little different._

_His father stopped walking, and began turning his head side to side, flame colored eyes narrowing. He was familiar with this behavior his father showed, it meant that he sensed that something was approaching their island._

_There was something approaching. A flying metal object, with a dark, shiny body and wings that spun on the top. It was one of those things that the creatures called humans used to travel by flight._

_He watched the humans' flying machine with child like fascination. Considering that he had close contact with humans before, he was interested in the arrival._

_However, his father showed a more hostile emotion. Lips curled back, revealing sharp, uneven teeth, his father growled at the machine as a warning. Why did his father dislike humans so much?_

_The flying machine distanced itself from them and slowly landed at the opposite end of the field near a line of trees. The spinning wings were slowing to a stop and the humans could be seen getting out and onto the ground._

_He watched the humans, taking little steps toward them to get a closer look. Behind him, his father began to grumble caution. He understood the caution, since his father was protective and did not like intruders on the island, but he wanted to see why the humans have come._

_When he got close enough for a better look, he recognized the humans who were staring back at him. By sight, smell, and the presence in his mind, he knew them. They were the humans he befriended when he first hatched. His human friends had come to visit him._

_His father called for him to come back. He responded, he informed his father that the humans intended no harm. As he faced his father, who was grumbling more, he thought why he and his father didn't agree about humans._

* * *

He was watching more of those small furry creatures, which were grazing in the valley. Not really much to look at, but it was at least something to observe. Then, the furry creatures began to run, but it was not him that caused them to run. A larger creature, compared the the dark creatures, covered in white fur was chasing the animals across the valley.

The white beast roared and jumped onto one of the smaller dark creatures, tearing into flesh with teeth and claws. The smaller animal squealed in pain and was wriggling to escape. The squeals were cut short when the white beast crushed its neck.

He observed the carnage, being a powerful animal himself, brutality was something he was used to. Tired of watching the white predator tearing its prey, he growled at the smaller beast.

The white beast, alerted by the growl of a larger animal, ran off into the jungle with the carcass of its prey dangling from its jaws. He snorted at the retreating animal, it seemed that he had become top predator on this island.

He recalled catching and eating small animals on the island he lived on before, he also used to eat plants, but he began to take interest in energy as he got a little older. He wondered if there were any energy sources on the island. Even if there were not any sources, he had fully replenished before coming to the island and could store it in his body for a long period.

After encountering the wild life, he headed to another unexplored area of the island.

* * *

Mikhail was doing his regular duty at the Flame Station, in the midst of the jungle. He was monitoring transmissions from Ben's men in other parts of the world, and keeping track of security cameras around the island. Even though there was little chance of strangers coming to the uncharted island, no chances had to be taken, Mikhail was a loyalist and would take all the measures to protect the island's secrets.

While he was sorting equipment, there was an unusual disturbance. The usual disturbances were caused by thunderstorms, this disturbance was a vibration in the ground. The vibrations were causing the screens of the monitors and the lights to flicker off and back on.

Nadia, the cat, leapt off the table she was perched on and hid beneath it, letting out a wail. Outside, the cows were mooing in fear.

"What the hell?" Mikhail asked himself. He grabbed his rifle and a portable phone, then rushed outside to confront the problem.

He ran outside and held his rifle ready for whatever was frightening the cat and the cows. His only good eye darting left and right to spot anything. Then he saw the problem.

Towering above the trees was a beast he had never seen before and had never thought existed. The strange creature was emerald green, reptilian by appearance, bony plates ran down the spine, powerful forearms tucked at its sides, walking on a pair of thick legs, and a long tail lashing behind it. Atop of a strong neck was a wedged shaped head, the jaws lined with irregular razor teeth, and dark menacing eyes.

Mikhail watched this new animal, it wasn't approaching the station, but it was close. Realizing that a rifle might not be enough against such a beast, he began transmitting a message to Ben over the portable. He waited several minutes until someone answered.

"Yes," said the cold voice of Ben Linus.

"Ben," said Mikhail, "this is rather urgent! There is this thing, this monster walking through the jungle! I have no idea what it is or where the hell it came from! Seems it is heading to the east end of the island."

"Monster? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it is impossibly enormous!"

"Is the exterior camera of the station still in function?"

"Yes!"

"Get video footage of the thing, I'll be there shortly to see what it is."

Mikhail rushed back inside and seized control of the station's exterior camera. The vibrations of the creature's footsteps still shook the ground, causing static in the shot. However, Mikhail focused the camera on the lumbering beast. Eventually, there was enough footage suitable to show Ben.

* * *

_End Note: _Oh my, looks like he's been seen by the island inhabitants. If that creepy Ben got files on everyone on Oceanic Flight 815, then he'll get files on the big guy.


	3. Obtaining the Files

_Disclaimer and Note:_ I don't own any of the characters except for Ryu. For any of those wandering about the flash backs, they're supposed to give insights of the Big-G, how he faced challenges and had issues with his dad. Keep in mind, I only saw clips from the Heisei series on YouTube, so don't go ragging on me if I'm a little inaccurate.

* * *

_He was practicing his newly discovered power. His father had this heat breath used to fight off enemies, he was hoping to improve his own power so he could do the same._

_Taking in a deep breath, energy tingling up his underdeveloped spines, he let out a blast. It wasn't a powerful beam like his father's, but a spray of sparks. He grunted with disappointment. _

_His father approached, grunting in a humored manner. However, his father was trying to encourage him to try again._

_He tried again, still there were sparks. This time the sparks were larger. He looked up at his father, feeling embarrassed._

_Looking down at him, flame colored eyes kindling and studying him, his father seemed to be thinking. His father made more urges for him to keep trying, then walked off toward the ocean, on another search for energy._

_Watching his father leave, he began thinking if he will ever become big and powerful one day. Being only a year old, he still had plenty of growing up to do._

_Inhaling deeply again, he blasted another spray of sparks. He grunted at the result. It would have to take a lot of tries before he could perfect it._

* * *

He stood on the rocky cliffs that overlooked the ocean, gazing at the horizon. His journey to the island had been a mystery to him. Somewhere across the ocean, he had started swimming away from his familiar territory and found himself in an entirely new place.

As he was watching the horizon, he heard something from behind him. There was some trumpeting sound that echoed through the jungle, coming from deep within. The location of the sound was given away by the rustling of the trees yards away.

He sensed danger, he peeled back his lips into a sneer. Should whatever it was approach him, he should be prepared to stand his ground.

After seconds, and minutes of waiting, the sound died down and the tree rustling stopped.

He calmed down, the impending danger had passed. If the strange sound occurred again, he would be waiting.

* * *

Ben, Tom, Ethan, and Richard had arrived at the Flame station at some time in the afternoon. Mikhail invited them inside where they all sat down at the monitor to watch the video recordings of the strange being that was in the area. There was a little bit of fuzziness in the image, but they could easily see the large beast towering over the trees on the video.

After watching the video, Ben thought over the situation. There was a large, reptilian monster roaming around the island, there was no information on what it was, or why it was on the island.

"Where did you say that thing was heading to?" Ben asked.

"The east side of the island," replied Mikhail.

"Richard, are there any files related to this creature?"

Richard put two fingers to his lips in deep thought. "I don't think there are, but perhaps one of our spies may have some information. I could send a message and images from the footage to them and find out what I can."

"That'll be your task, then," Ben said flatly. "Tom, Ethan, we shall return and carry on with the funeral plans. Mikhail, keep a watch out for that thing if it shows up in the area again, I want to know about it immediately."

"I don't like the idea of that thing roaming so freely on the island," said Tom. "I saw clearly on the footage that that monster is large and probably dangerous. Don't you think everyone is at risk of what it could do if came close to the inhabited area?"

A smile tugged at the corners of Ben's lips, it was one of those expressions that meant he had some dark thoughts. "There probably are no risks. That thing might not be aware of any human population on the island, and our community is protected by the barrier along with the security system."

Richard frowned, Ben did have a plan, but sometimes his plans tended to have backfire. He decided not to argue with Ben on the matter and went into a search for the wanted information. He got to one of the Flame's computers and sent out a message with images of the video footage to Ben's spies.

* * *

Ryu had just returned to his apartment in Tokyo when he turned on his computer and noticed this new e-mail message from Richard. As one of Ben's most trusted men, it was his duty to collect information in his location outside the island.

He had been living off the island for almost a year, and he was missing his home. The only reason why he was sent to Japan because of his Japanese lineage, which gave him advantage with appearance and fluency in the language, but the island had always been his home.

Ryu began living on the island when he was a small boy. His parents, being scientists, were invited to live among the island community for contribution to the research facility. Since he could not remember life before the island, the island became important to Ryu's life. There might not have been a lot of children his age when he was growing up, but that did not matter to him. The island always had something new and interesting to discover.

When the crisis of the women dying during their pregnancies started, Ben had sent Ryu to Japan to research any information to find a cure. Even though Ryu had been researching every hospital and laboratory on the map, there was nothing that could solve the problem.

_What could Ben want now?_ Ryu asked himself as he opened the e-mail from Richard. He had been doing what he was assigned by researching and notifying Ben when he found something. With a sigh, Ryu began to read the message.

_Something occurred on the island, Mikhail has taken footage of an unidentified creature. Download images taken from the video footage that are attached to this message. If anyone has files to identify it, send the information to the Flame station. _

_Richard_

Ryu clicked the link of the attached images to download them to his computer. When he had a look at the images, he was rather surprised. He had a good, long stare at the creature in the image. The jagged edged bony plates, the textured skin, the almost feline head atop of a strong neck, and the long tail. There was something about this creature that reminded him of something, but where...

Biting his thumbnail in concentration, Ryu tried to find out where he had seen something in relation to the creature in the images. It was document he came across during his research, but didn't pay much attention since it wasn't important at the time, but this time he had to remember.

He realized that it was in a file of a scientist he found a while back. He remembered that the scientist's name was Azusa Gojo, and her expertise was in biology. Ryu thought that the biologist might be helpful to the cases on the island, but Azusa's field was in animals, not humans. However, Ryu recalled getting a glimpse of a photo of a creature similar to the one in the images sent to him.

Acting quickly, he went on a search for Azusa's file. Ryu searched the cabinet where he kept files on scientists from within Japan. After a few seconds of searching, he uncovered Azusa's file.

He read some facts that were printed on the documents, next to a photo of the scientist. Mostly the info covered her background such as education, different laboratories she worked at, but Ryu came across one fact that caught his attention: _G-Force_. Flipping through the pages, he covered a little more of this G-Force, and he found the photograph of the creature he remembered. Ryu read the bit of information in the file, then went to search on the internet for more info, most likely hacking into the documents of G-Force.

Ryu collected all of the information that he could on the beast from the images. Once he had filed the images and info together, he sent it off to the Flame station.

"Weird," he said to himself, "it's as if he and I traded places. While I'm stuck here in his favorite stomping grounds, he's wandering around the one place I call home."

* * *

_End Note:_ I know, short chapter, but I thought I should show some sort of scene where one of Ben's spies gets the information. The idea of a spy living in Japan after the Big-G's reign of terror seemed like something fun to work with. A guy who was originally from Japan but lived on the island most of his life, then returns to Japan while Godzilla is on the island. Ooooh... the security system has made an appearance... well, sort of. What will happen next?


	4. The Beast's Identity

_Author's Note:_ Again, I own none of the characters, except Ryu, that are related to both categories. Yes, I should rent the bloody Heisei series, or get the graphic novels based on them, but they're not easy to get where I live, so I have to watch the darn clips on YouTube. Yes, I'm that lousy. --; Okay, I'll probably have action up soon, I swear! Just that creepy Ben has to find out the truth first.

* * *

Night had fallen. They carried the barge out to the ocean. The body that lay in the center was wrapped in white cloth. Those attending the funeral were dressed in white shirts. Six carried the barge, two carried torches and the rest of the community followed.

Everyone was silent as the barge was set in the water and lit by the torches. No words were exchanged, no tears were shed, just a quiet mourning for the dead.

Upon returning to his house, after the funeral, Ben was met by Richard.

"Do you have the files?" Ben asked.

"Yes," replied Richard. He handed Ben the folder containing the printed files.

"Thank you, I wish to be alone to review them."

Richard could only nod and depart to his own house.

Inside, Ben turned on the lights and sat down on his couch to read the files. The files were sent by Ryu, who was sent to Japan. Ben placed on his reading glasses to get a better look at the printed text.

_Name: Gojira (translated to Godzilla)_

_The creature first appeared in 1954, in Japan. Believed to be a prehistoric beast created by the nuclear bombings in the Pacific. After the destruction Godzilla brought upon Tokyo, he was destroyed by the device called the oxygen destroyer. _

Ben noticed a black and white photo of this Godzilla towering over the ruins that were the city of Tokyo. The beast in the photo looked similar to the one in the video footage, but the one in the photo was different. Ben continued to read the file to find out more.

_In 1984, Godzilla returned to bring more destruction upon Tokyo. Scientists created a sound device to lure him and trap him inside a volcano. However, Godzilla survived and returned in 1989. Since then, the government of Japan had tried and failed attempts to destroy him._

Another photograph was next to the info, only colored. The Godzilla in the image was charcoal black, had white bony plates down his back, uneven double rows of fangs, and red-orange eyes glowing like flames. Ben could tell it wasn't the creature roaming on the other side of the island, the color of the beast's skin was green, not black.

_In 1993, the UNGCC (a.k.a. G-Force) had developed a weapon called MechaGodzilla from technology of an unknown source to destroy Godzilla. During the time of the weapon's development, a strange egg was found on an uninhabited island by G-Force's research team. In the laboratory, the egg hatched, revealing the hatchling was another of Godzilla's species. The hatchling was kept under the care of the scientists and studied for finding a weakness in its adult counterpart._

There was a photograph of a six-foot tall hatchling that was penned in the laboratory of G-Force. The infant creature had wide red-brown eyes, underdeveloped spines, and brilliant green skin similar to that of the creature that was seen near the Flame station.

_When the MechaGodzilla failed to destroy Godzilla, the hatchling was given into the care of the adult. Both the adult and infant had retreated to the tropical island where the egg was discovered._

_Two years later the island was destroyed in an explosion caused by the uranium core and a volcanic eruption. The energy from the explosion had affected both of the animals. The older one was overloaded with energy and was on the verge of nuclear meltdown. The younger of the two was mutated into the next stage of growth._

_There was an incident in 1995, Tokyo was invaded by these creatures called Destroyahs. Both the older and younger Godzillas fought the Destroyahs, the younger one was killed in the fight. The older one had defeated the Destroyahs, and eventually reached meltdown, the nuclear heart exploding. After the older Godzilla's meltdown, G-Force could not find any remains of the Destroyahs or of the Godzillas. It was concluded that the meltdown had destroyed the remains of the deceased creatures._

Ben observed the last two photographs. One was of the older Godzilla covered in glowing patches that indicated the impending meltdown.The second was the younger, which resembled the older, but it was skinnier, had green skin with shorter dorsal spikes. There was a note from Ryu at the end.

_Based on that video footage, that's probably the younger one, the nuclear meltdown from the older one must have resurrected him. He appears to be fully grown by the appearance of the dorsal spines. The Japanese government believes him to be dead, yet he's roaming the island alive and well. As a word of caution, he might have been in close contact with humans as a hatchling, but he could show the same aggressiveness as the older one, so do not give him a reason to attack. Be careful._

_Ryu_

After reading the file and the note from Ryu, Ben frowned. This Godzilla was a large, powerful beast. There was no weapon known to man that could defeat him. Some plan had to be made on how to deal with the creature.

* * *

_He was curled up against the rocks, near the mountain in the center of the island. It was night, and the stars were glittering in the dark sky. He had to go to sleep, but he felt uneasy because his father still hadn't returned._

_He noticed a dark shape blocking out the stars. The shape approached him, closer and closer. He then noticed it was his father._

_Unable to sleep, he called to the shape of his father. His father replied and urged him to sleep. He tried, but he couldn't bring himself to it. His father came and lay down next to him, wrapping one forearm around him._

_With another thought troubling him, he had to ask his father why he disliked humans._

_His father explained that he didn't dislike humans, he just didn't care about them, and just didn't trust them. The humans had built their cities over what was once the territory of his species. It sometimes angered him that his old territory had been infested with humans._

_After he had been sent into his father's care, his father tried avoiding humans for the better. His father's reason was mostly for protecting him from human wrath since the humans would try to destroy the two of them out of fear and hatred._

_He had his own opinion about humans, that not all of them were distrustful pests. The few humans he bonded with as a hatchling were good to him. He tried explaining it to his father._

_His father snorted and urged him to drop the subject. Since he couldn't argue further, he shut his eyes, pressed himself against his father's bulk, sleeping to the sound of his father's nuclear heartbeat._

* * *

The beast that was identified as the younger of two Godzillas, lay down near the mountains of the island. Godzilla, as he was now called, was having difficulty sleeping. The incident with the strange sound had him wound up. He was concerned that he might be attacked while he was sleeping, and the last thing he wanted was to wake up to an attack.

Godzilla shut his eyes, trying to rest for the night. With his forearms folded for his head to rest on, and his tail wrapped around him, he was at least in a comfortable sleeping position. Fearing the strange sound was ridiculous, he had outgrown fear since he fought those hideous creatures in his birth place. If he was attacked, he had more experience and enough power to defend himself.

Realizing that he had no reason to fear, he just let fatigue take over him.

* * *

_End Note:_ Okay, that was a short chapter, but I'll try to get some more stuff in for the next. I suppose I should get him to fight the smoke monster soon.


	5. Follow the Beast

_Author's Note:_ Okay here is chapter five, I just hope to get some action. Oh yeah, the show _Lost_ is back on! Yes! The latest episode was awesome! Okay, I'm done my cheering, now the story starts.

* * *

_The little Godzilla woke up with a start, his father was nudging him awake and roaring. He shook off the sleepiness and blinked his eyes. He noticed it was still night. Why would his father wake him so suddenly at night?_

_His father father roared at him to get up, that the reason was urgent. He roared, asking what was wrong._

_His father roared, explaining that there was no time and they had to reach the water. Still confused, he wanted to know why. Another roar, his father explained it was some scent in the air. He could smell it, it was something burning. Smoke, coming from the mountain that he and his father were sleeping under, he could see clouds puffing from the top._

_He got up and his father urged him to run to the water. Obeying his father, he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. His father was behind him, roaring to keep going._

_He didn't know how long he had been running until he stopped at the edge of a rocky cliff that was over the ocean. He froze with fear, it was quite a long drop for him from the cliff to the water. The young Godzilla wasn't sure if it was safe for him to jump. He roared in fright._

_His father roared at him to hurry. The youngster hesitated, then his father suddenly grabbed and tossed him off the cliff. With a terrified roar, he fell crashing into the water, getting bumped and scraped on the rocks at the bottom._

_The younger one surfaced after a moment of falling underwater. He looked up at the cliff, he couldn't see his father. He roared out a call, hoping his father would show up and join him. However, his father did not respond._

_Then it happened, the explosion caused by the volcanic eruption and the uranium core of the island reduced the home of the two Godzillas to a burnt crater. The youngster was caught in the energy shock wave, burning the exposed skin and tossing him in the ocean waves._

_After the blast, he roared in pain. The burnt skin was stinging terribly, but it wasn't the injury that worried him, he wanted his father. He roared louder, but his father did not show up for him. It was the worst he could be in, the young Godzilla was scared, hurt, homeless, and alone._

* * *

Godzilla woke up from his horrible dream. He twitched his head from side to side, but he calmed down when he realized that he was still on the strange island. The awful memory of when he lost his home and his father still haunted him.

He rested his head again, and groaned sadly. There were times when he did miss his father a lot. He remembered how his father would try to protect him and teach him what he needed to know. Sometimes he and his father would argue on the subject of humans. His father would explain that humans would try to destroy them. Yet Godzilla learned as a hatchling that not all humans were bad, it was only that humans were just very different from him.

When he discovered that he was on his own after his resurrection, Godzilla decided to leave Japan where he could be away from humans. He might not have had problems with humans, but there were humans who might have something against him because he was so different. He did not want to have conflicts with humans that his father had faced numerous times. Godzilla did not want the humans thinking him as an enemy.

Godzilla looked at the sky, it was still dark. Shutting his eyes, he fell back asleep.

* * *

Morning came to the island community. Ben gathered a meeting with Ethan, Richard, Tom, Danny, and Colleen. Already Ben had discovered the truth, he wanted to discuss his plan with only a small group of people he could trust.

"As Ethan, Richard, Tom and myself already know," he announced, "Mikhail had taken footage of this animal that mysteriously arrived onto the island. Ryu, our man in Japan, has sent us important information on the creature. As Ryu revealed, Japan's most feared _kaiju_ is on this island, Godzilla."

Tom crossed his arms and frowned. "That damn beast was supposed to be dead."

"I'm afraid that he's not," Ben said coldly. "Ryu explained that the younger of the two that were killed in 1995 was resurrected. Which explains why Godzilla is alive, but his reason for coming here to the island is still unknown. Another thing I intend to explain is a plan."

"Evacuate," said Danny flatly. "If it's a monster that caused so much destruction in Japan, then we should get our people out of here before that thing comes closer to the community."

"I agree," said Tom. "Why the hell should we sit around here while that creature could cause destruction and death?"

Ben cleared his throat. "My plan is that you keep this creature's presence a secret. Tom, Danny, and Colleen can follow Godzilla and keep track of what he does. However, he might have traces of radiation, so caution is required if you approach him. Ryu explained that Godzilla had close contact with humans as a hatchling, so he probably won't attack unless he's provoked."

"Wouldn't the security system handle the beast?" asked Colleen.

"The security system is more effective on human invaders," answered Ben. "It might distract Godzilla, but not destroy him. So, I am sending the three of you to follow him and monitor his actions. As for Richard, Ethan and myself, we are to be contacted if the worst should happen. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good, if you get the equipment and go now, I think you'll find him before the day ends. Watch, learn, and do not enrage the beast. Go."

Once Ben said the word, Tom, Danny and Colleen left for their mission. Little did anyone know was that Ben's adopted daughter Alex was listening to the entire meeting from outside the window.

* * *

Alex, a girl of nine years, sat down on the ground and pressed her back against the wall. She could not believe that her father was keeping such a secret from the rest of the community. A creature of incredible size and destructive power was on the island and Ben wasn't going to warn anyone of the danger. Alex could probably tell everyone what she heard, but no one would listen to something that a nine-year-old girl overheard.

Brushing her dark hair aside, Alex wandered if she could follow the three and see the creature for herself. Yet, Ben would definitely be angry with her if she took off without telling him. There have been times when she defied her father before, the worse he could do was ground her for weeks.

She stood up and watched the three who were sent leave to gather supplies. With her slingshot in her pocket, she followed them, trying not to be seen.

* * *

_The hatchling was nervous to approach the big creature. It had just destroyed that machine monster, and it seemed very angry. Yet, the humans who were with him were convincing him to communicate with it._

_The creature was similar to him, only it was bigger, _much_ bigger. He and the big creature both had claws, dorsal spines and flexible tails, so perhaps he might try to make some communication with it._

_The one female human, who had been like a mother to him, encouraged him to try. Since the female had been caring for him, and comforting whenever he was scared, he knew he could count on her that everything would be alright._

_He approached the big creature, making sure to stand close enough to be seen, yet far enough to avoid getting stepped on by the massive feet. He looked up, the creature hadn't noticed him, but he called out to get its attention._

_The large one looked down at the human-sized hatchling. They locked their stares together, studying each other, taking in their similar appearances. The hatchling called out again. The big one responded._

_The expression on the large creature's face changed from anger to calm and it appeared to be smiling. The creature roared down, calling for the hatchling to come with it._

_He roared, agreeing to accompany the big one. He glanced back at the humans, they seemed sad, but they also wanted him to go. Perhaps he should say what the humans called "goodbye"._

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Godzilla could see that morning had come. The sun was coming up, and shimmering on his emerald scales and bony spines.

He yawned and stretched out of his sleeping position. His clawed fingers straightening and flexing, his tail curling and swishing.

Godzilla stood on his feet, gazing over the tree tops in the direction of the ocean. The idea of a long swim seemed good. He required a refreshing bath after his uneasy dreams.

He walked back the direction he came from, finding his way to the beach he woke up on the morning before.

* * *

They had gathered the equipment they required, a geiger counter, radiation suits, a tape recorder, notebooks, flashlights, radio transmitters, guns, and rations. Tom, Colleen, and Danny had begun their trek to pick up Godzilla's trail.

The three of them arrived to the Flame Station first, Mikhail reported that he had seen the beast again. Godzilla was heading for the beach. The trail was easy to find, there were large foot prints in the earth, and the trees in the path were broken down.

"We found his trail," Colleen spoke into the recorder. "Due to his massive size, the trees in his path were forced aside and easily broken."

"I don't like this," Danny grunted, "if he could do that to the trees, I'd hate to think what he could do to our houses. Ryu did report what the older one has done to civilization."

Colleen turned off the tape recorder. "I understand that this creature could be a dangerous threat to us. However, he probably thinks the island is uninhabited, except for wild life."

"That's what Ben said earlier," said Tom. "As much as we all trust Ben through the worst of situations, I think we should evacuate before that damn beast does find out about our community. Chasing him around the island is just ridiculous."

"Ben doesn't think there is a great need to evacuate," Colleen exclaimed, "only in case the worse should happen. We were told not to enrage the monster when we find him, and that is enough to prevent the worse from happening."

"It's still dangerous," said Danny, "that monster would probably step on us and not even give a damn."

"That is why we have to keep a respectable distance."

"Can we just stop talking and keep walking?" asked Tom. "Ben wants tabs on that thing's actions, and it won't be done if we stay lingering."

Without another word, the three followed the trail that lead to the beach. However, they were unaware of the young girl following them under the shadow of the trees.

* * *

_End Note:_ Well, that's chapter five for you all. Yes, I decided to introduce Alex, the same girl who defied Ben in season three, into this. Since the story takes place years before the crash of Oceanic Flight 815, Alex is only a child during the timeline. I set the time-line in 1997, which is close to the time-line for Marc Cerasini's _Godzilla Returns_. Before anyone says anything, the flashback when the Baby Godzilla meets with the big one is based on what I saw in the _Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla_ '93 trailer, darn movie trailer giving away the ending. I shake my fist at YouTube!


	6. Nuclear Pulse

_Author's Note:_ Okay, at first I was feeling discouraged about this because I didn't think anyone was reading my work. But thanks to the review and appreciation from **NightWolf214** and all those who had been reading, I will continue this. Now, I guess I have been keeping those who have been reading my story waiting long enough to see the smoke monster to show up and battle the Big G. So I will try not to keep it all centered on the humans and the flashbacks.

* * *

_He heard the humans arguing, even though he couldn't understand their language, he knew it was about him and those big creatures that were destroying the city. The hatchling could sense that his human mother and the other humans he liked were trying to protect him._

_He watched quietly from his enclosure as the humans argued. The other humans were angry and gesturing toward him. Why would those humans be angry with him? He didn't recall doing anything wrong._

_Then the angry humans were coming into his enclosure and surrounding him. He shrieked out. The hatchling's human mother quickly came to his side and began to stroke him and speak softly._

_Calming down, the infant Godzilla placed all his trust into the one human who really cared about him. He wasn't sure why some of the humans were angry, it probably had to do with the large beasts. _

_The hatchling remembered that he was inside the building that one of the beasts attacked. He saw the beast for a brief moment, the monster looked similar to him only bigger and a darker color. The other creature was smaller and could fly with huge wings, and it had a horrible cackle._

_Was that why the humans were angry? Was it because he was similar to one of the big creatures?_

_As the humans led him outside, he could only be calm and find out what they were intending to do._

* * *

Godzilla surfaced after taking a long swim underwater. He felt more refreshed after bathing in the cool ocean. Content from his bath, he just wanted to relax on the beach and absorb the sunlight.

He waded onto the shore. Water ran down his grooved skin like tiny waterfalls. His massive feet leaving large prints in the sand. Once Godzilla was out of the water, he sat down on the beach. His hands resting on his knees, and his tail wrapped around his ankles, he was sitting in a very relaxed position.

Feeling the warm sun beaming on him, Godzilla shut his eyes. He just wanted to block out his troubles and dry off in the sun.

* * *

Alex had been following the adults as they were tracking down Godzilla. She made sure to stay out of sight by keeping close to the trees and concealing herself in the shadows.

So far, she had followed the adults down to the beach. Alex could see Colleen, Danny, and Tom standing near the shore, talking and pointing at something.

From her hiding place in the foliage, Alex peered through the tree trunks to see what the adults were pointing at. She saw him, Godzilla, sitting on the sand and staring out at the water like a human would while visiting the beach.

Like anyone would feel when first seeing the creature, Alex was filled with fear and respect. This monster was completely different from the things she had seen on the island.

Godzilla's grooved skin was a brilliant emerald green in the sunlight, he had sharp ivory claws on the fingers and toes, muscular forearms, legs and tail, a barrel chest, a bull neck and three rows of jagged dorsal plates. His face had feline characteristics in the shape, small pointed ears near the top of his head, thick brows over closed eyes, ridges of spiky scales running from his forehead to the back of his neck, and sharp fangs sticking out from under his lips. In Alex's eyes, he was a magnificent creature.

"Amazing," Alex whispered to herself. "I never knew something like this could ever exist." She watched the large animal, Godzilla seemed motionless. "What could he be doing?"

* * *

"We have located him," Colleen said into the tape recorder. "He seems to be meditating, he is sitting quietly on his hind quarters and his eyes are closed. Possibly he is sunbathing, which is a normal habit among reptiles."

"He's fucking huge," swore Tom, struggling into his radiation suit. "Measuring his radiation level better not result with us getting crushed by him."

"Quit your bitching," muttered Danny, getting into his own suit. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get away from that thing!"

"He won't crush you if you don't disturb him," said Colleen sternly. "He probably won't notice you measuring his radiation levels if you're quiet."

Before anyone could make a move towards Godzilla, there was the blaring sound from the jungle. The trees were rustling as the shape hidden in them was moving to the beach. Godzilla's eyes snapped open and he immediately stood up and faced the direction of the sound.

* * *

Godzilla bellowed a long, bell-like roar at the challenge. That strange thing was approaching him, and it was getting closer.

Coming out of the trees before him was a large cloud of smoke. There were strange flashing lights running through the smoke cloud. The cloud began to swell until it was the same height as him.

Godzilla stared at the thing, then he peeled his lips back in a sneer. This thing was going to attack him, and he was going to defend.

The cloud, once it was done swelling up, lashed out.

His spines lighting up with energy, he blasted his nuclear ray from his jaws. The ray hit the cloud, only to slow it down. Parts of the smoke that were blasted off would reattach themselves to the main body.

The cloud caught him, wrapping Godzilla in smoky tendrils. Struggling to get this foe off of him, Godzilla swiped his clawed fingers at the smoke. Only a small portion was distorted where he swiped the smoke. The tendrils were tightening around his arms and neck, and a large mass of smoke was covering his face.

The smoke stung his eyes, and he was having difficulty breathing. Godzilla growled in frustration, the strange cloud of smoke was trapping him and he couldn't get out of it. He flailed his arms and tail, trying to shake off his enemy.

He tried to remember what his father taught him of these situations. If an enemy were to entangle him that he should use a burst of energy through his body to attack and escape.

Concentrating all of his energy to flow through his body, Godzilla focused on escaping this enemy before it strangled or smothered him. First his spines lit up, and as his energy built up, his entire body was glowing with orange lightning.

Then he released his nuclear pulse attack.

* * *

Alex turned away and covered her eyes. Godzilla's nuclear pulse was a flashing wave of light and heat. She could feel how hot the energy was as it passed through the area. If she and the others were any closer to that attack, the result could have been severe burns to the flesh or even worse.

When the energy wave passed, Alex peered from her hiding place in the bushes. She could see Godzilla standing on the beach, his dorsal plates flickering like dying light bulbs. The security system had been split into smaller clouds, which scattered and retreated into the jungle.

Godzilla thumped his tail, stirring up sand, and reared his head with a roar of victory.

"Holy shit," she muttered. She found Godzilla's triumph over the security system bewildering. "A creature of such power is certainly a weapon of mass destruction."

She turned away from the sight of Godzilla's victory and hugged herself. Now that she had seen the monster in person and witnessed his destructive power, she wondered what her father might think of it.

* * *

It had worked, he managed to fend off his attacker, using a burst of energy from his body. Godzilla was satisfied that the strategic move his father taught him about proved useful in combat.

He watched the separated clouds retreat into the jungle. If the cloud of smoke came back, he would be sure to use the strategy again if he were to be entangled.

Out of the corner of his eye, Godzilla noticed three small figures on the beach, going into the jungle. He suddenly recognized what they were. _ Humans..._

* * *

_End Note: _ Holy crap, he knows about the humans on the island! I suppose everyone is wondering how he'll handle it. I hope the battle with the security system was satisfying, it was a little short, but I will make the next fight longer. Yeah, the Godzilla meditating bit was inspired by the scene from _Ebirah: Horror of the Deep_ where he was trying to take a nap while sitting out in the daylight. I know, I'm a weird loser.


	7. Locked Stares

_Author's Note: _ Well, I might just continue this to the end. I'm glad that there are some readers who appreciate this.

* * *

_There was this one human female approaching him. The hatchling Godzilla got nervous. He had seen this female talking with his human mother in a friendly manner, but he wasn't sure if he could trust the female._

_He stood still as the female stood in front of him, face to face. The female began speaking gently to him. The hatchling couldn't understand her words, but he was somehow getting the impression that she wasn't going to harm him._

_Feeling less nervous of this female talking with him, he returned an action of friendliness. He swung his tail around and brushed the tip on the top of the female's head. The female giggled at his affectionate tail strokes._

_Maybe these humans were not so bad after all._

* * *

Godzilla stared at the place where he had seen the humans. He had only been on the island for a day, thinking that there were no humans around, then he saw three of them only a moment ago.

He came to the island to stay away from humans, yet there were humans on the island. Godzilla might have seen only three humans, but how many more were there? If more humans were on the island, did they have weapons to use against him?

He had to remember that not all humans were bad, that some could be trusted. However, the problem was if Godzilla could trust these humans or not.

* * *

"So much for that," said Tom as the group retreated into the jungle.

"We did witness what he's capable of though," said Colleen in a positive mood.

"Yes," said Danny, "and now we know that we shouldn't remain on the island while that thing is here! We should tell Ben to evacuate!"

Tom let out a short laugh. "I doubt that telling Ben of what that monster did to the security system would persuade him to evacuate."

"It should! That monster could wipe out the entire island and nothing would be able to stop it!"

"Calm down," Colleen said to her angry husband. "The monster hasn't shown any rage against us. When the security system struck _him_, he was only trying to defend himself. Animals always have a reason to attack and defend."

"Just a suggestion," said Tom. "Perhaps Ben should be informed of what that creature did. Not that Ben would be worried, but it is important."

"You're right. Now that we know that the security system failed to stop the _kaiju_." Colleen took out the portable from the bag to contact Ben.

* * *

Alex watched the adults leave the beach and head back into the jungle. She remained in her hiding place so they wouldn't notice her.

Even though her father would be mad at her for taking off, Alex was not yet ready to return home. She knew she had to get ahead of of the adults to avoid getting caught, but the monster on the beach still had her interest.

Godzilla was still standing on the beach, looking more calm after the victory over the security system. Alex silently watched as the monster lay down on his belly and curled up like a cat on the sand.

Biting her lower lip, Alex wondered if she should try approaching the beast. Godzilla was only known to attack if he were angered or felt threatened. Making sure that the three were far away from the location, Alex left her shelter of the trees and foliage and walked into the broad daylight.

There he was, lying on the sand, not really moving. Godzilla was probably just continuing his ritual of sunbathing.

Alex made her way closer to him, step by step. She kept her eyes on the great reptile. When she got closer, only yards away, she noticed the dark eyes were staring at her.

She froze, unable to make another step closer or turn away. Godzilla's eyes locked with hers, Alex was trapped in the spell of the gaze.

* * *

He wanted to continue sunbathing, but there was this small human walking toward him. Godzilla stared at the human, it was hard to tell by the small size if it was a male or female. Why would the human be approaching him?

The human he saw stopped moving, probably too afraid of him to get closer. Attacking humans was something he rarely did, but he would only attack if the humans attacked him first. Godzilla was attacked by a strange cloud earlier and he was not in the mood to have his sunbathing ritual disturbed for another fight.

The human wasn't making another move. Maybe the human wasn't interested in attacking him, not that one human could make much of an attack. Godzilla kept his eyes locked onto the human. The human was still frozen stiff, neither advancing nor retreating.

He snorted at the human's strange behavior. He learned from his father that humans would flee or attack with their machines if he were to enter the place where the humans lived. This human was different, probably like the humans Godzilla became fond of as a hatchling, only the human he was staring at was afraid. He could feel the fear coming from it.

Realizing that the human wasn't going to do anything to him. Godzilla closed his eyes and continued sunbathing, ignoring the human.

* * *

"Yes?" Ben answered his phone.

"Ben," said Colleen's voice on the other end, "we found him on the beach."

"Really?"

"Yes, however there was an incident. The security system attacked him."

"He was attacked?"

"It wasn't terrible, he drove off the security system with a nuclear pulse attack. No one was injured, yet we realized how destructive he is. I don't believe he would use his destructive attacks unless he was provoked."

"So he was provoked by the security system?"

"Yes, that is what caused him to use the attack."

"Interesting," said Ben coldly. "Just stick with your task, keep an eye on him. I am going to seek advice on the matter."

"You don't mean-"

"That's not your concern, all what you and the others should do is keep track of his actions. Do I make myself clear?"

"... Yes." The conversation ended.

Ben frowned, he had to get the advice required to deal with this Godzilla. Then, the leader of the island community realized he hadn't seen Alex since the morning, he guessed that she must have eavesdropped and snuck off to see the beast herself. Ben would have to talk to her when she returned, or was caught and brought back.

He gathered up all of the equipment he needed on his journey to the cabin. He had to pay Jacob a visit and he would be able to reach the cabin by night if he left immediately.

* * *

Alex breathed with ease when Godzilla stopped staring at her. She thought that he would never stop staring, reading her with those dark piercing, yet intelligent eyes.

He intimidated her, she couldn't flee or get any closer. Alex guessed that Godzilla could sense her fear.

Why did he decide to not do anything about her? Did he think that a nine-year-old girl wasn't worth his time?

Alex walked back into the jungle, glancing one last time at the sunbathing leviathan. Godzilla was lying still, he appeared to be sleeping.

Realizing that her father would discover her gone, the girl continued on her way home, never forgetting the experience of seeing the legend.

* * *

_End Note:_ He realizes that the humans are not the threat, yet he is still unsure of them. What did anyone think the Alex/Godzilla staring bit? I come up with the craziest things. Oh yeah, the flashback was a deleted scene from _Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla_ '93, Miki speaks with the little one and gets tickled by his tail. Oh yeah, I know the castaways are trapped on the island for months before they return to civilization, I'm not sure how long Godzilla should be on the island for. Maybe for months or a year, I might have him hibernate and wake up months later. What does anyone think of the flashbacks? I'll probably add flash forwards later, just like in the show.


	8. The Shadow

_Author's Note:_ Okay, I think I'll try to get this chapter on the run. I was wondering what should happen to him should he set his foot on the barrier. The dreams will also be in italics like the flashbacks.

* * *

_Godzilla was standing over a group of houses, just staring at them. The human colony was surrounded by jungle, it had to be where the humans lived on the island._

_He could see the humans walking around, yet they did not seem to take notice of him._

_Something happened, the humans were falling to the ground. Each and every human fell all of a sudden. The event was rather puzzling._

_He realized it, the humans had fallen dead._

_When the last human had fallen, new humans walked out of the jungle. Whatever killed the humans that lay dead, it did not effect the humans that were walking around._

_Godzilla watched as the living humans gathered the dead, unable to do anything else. Could it be that the living humans were responsible for those deaths?_

* * *

His eyes shot open. Godzilla noticed that the sun was setting and the human was gone. He must have fell asleep while sunbathing.

What a strange dream he had. The place he saw in his dream must be a place on the island. Perhaps he could try to find it, yet the humans would be alerted by the sight of him. How was he supposed to know if these humans had weapons or not.

He stood up, stretching out his body. He had absorbed enough sunlight to feel at ease from his fight earlier.

Down the beach he saw a dark shape heading into the jungle. The shape looked familiar, it looked like him only it was black as if it were his own shadow. Could it be his father?

He watched the shape take off and disappear. Eager to find out if the strange shadow-like form was his father or not, Godzilla followed it.

* * *

Colleen, Danny, and Tom were heading back to the beach when they heard the earth-shaking footsteps of the monster.

"Sounds like he's heading this way," said Tom.

As the steps came closer, they could see Godzilla towering over the trees in the setting sunlight. He appeared to be looking for something, but the humans couldn't tell what he was looking for. Godzilla turned his feline head side to side, then he continued to walk toward the center of the island, not even taking notice of the humans watching him.

"Where the hell is he going?" asked Danny.

"We follow him," said Colleen. "Come on, we should be able to keep up with him if we go now." She picked up her pack and followed the wandering creature.

"I don't like this," Danny muttered.

"Ben assigned us to follow that thing," said Tom, "so we might as well do it."

* * *

Alex had crossed the barrier, she activated it again once she was across. She had to return to her house before her father found out she had snuck off. However, Alex had a bad feeling that her father already found out and was waiting for her to return.

She shivered, even though it was a tropical island, it did get chilly in the evening. The sky was turning darker.

Another thing Alex thought of, who would she tell of what she saw at the beach? There was her friend Carl, a boy who was around the same age as her. He might find her story fascinating, yet it was the point if he believed her or not. Perhaps she could take Carl to see Godzilla for himself, as long as her father didn't become mad enough to watch her like a hawk.

Alex was walking toward the location where the island community lived. As she was nearing closer to the trees that kept the houses hidden, she heard thunderous footsteps from the other side of the barrier.

* * *

Godzilla had been following the strange form that resembled his father through the jungle. He could see it now, dark as a shadow in the fading daylight, heading for open space.

Walking to the edge of the open grounds, Godzilla stared as the dark shape crossed to the other side of the open space, passing strange objects on the ground, and turned to face him. He called out to the shape, but no response.

Taking a step towards the dark figure, Godzilla could feel the cold stare on him. He saw the eyes, two pin points of light watching him as he got closer. It was the image of his father as he remembered from his days as a youngster.

As he got closer, Godzilla had set his massive foot right between two of the objects that were lined up on the ground. When his foot came within the barrier, the image of his father disappeared and Godzilla felt a horrible surge of pain.

He roared in agony as his body was wracked by some unknown force. It started from his foot and spread through out the rest of his body. The worst of the pain he felt was in his skull. Godzilla did not know what was happening to him, it only started when he stepped between the strange objects on the ground.

Bloody foam coming up from his throat and spilling out of his mouth, his eyes rolled back in their sockets, then he fell back with an earth-shaking crash.

* * *

Alex was shuddering from what she saw. She could never stand the sight of animals being hurt or killed, and the sight of Godzilla in agony was no different than any other animal in pain.

"It's all my fault," she told herself. "I activated the barrier!" Her eyes glazed with tears as she saw the motionless form of Godzilla lying on the other side of the barrier.

She blinked back her tears and dashed in the direction of her residence. If the mighty beast was dead, Alex was feeling the terrible guilt for his death.

* * *

Ben had arrived at the cabin when night came. The jungle surrounding the cabin was silent except for the chirping of crickets.

Holding up his lantern, Ben went up to the cabin door and knocked. He waited a second, his face a cold mask of patience.

"Jacob, it's Ben," he called out to the inside of the cabin, "I've come to ask for your advice. I'm coming inside now."

He opened the door slowly, the hinges making an eerie creak. Ben entered the shadows of the cabin's interior.

* * *

"Is he dead?" Tom asked as they stared at the motionless body of the leviathan lying near the barrier. The day had become night, and the creature was a dark silhouette on the ground.

"I'm not sure," said Colleen, "we'll have to get closer to find out. This is probably the only chance of measuring his level of radiation."

"If he's dead, then good riddance," muttered Danny.

All three of them got into protective gear in order to get close to the beast without getting contaminated with radiation. When they got close to Godzilla's still form, they were surprised at how big he really was. Even lying on side, Godzilla towered over them.

Tom held out the geiger counter near the monster's chest and arm, the device clicked away as the radiation level was measured. Colleen was near Godzilla's jaws, observing the length of the beast's teeth and collecting some of the blood that pooled on the ground into a vial.

"He has a high concentration of radiation in his body," said Tom. "All of that nuclear energy is what gave him that power to fight off the security system."

"This is insane," Danny said as he held the flashlight and directed the beam on the fallen _kaiju_. He grunted and stubbornly kicked at an area on Godzilla's arm.

"Will you not kick him," said Colleen sternly.

"He probably cannot feel it." Danny walked away from where he was kicking and began directing the light at the creature's face.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. _

"What the hell is that sound?" asked Tom.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. _

"That must be the sound of his heart," answered Colleen, pointing at Godzilla's chest.

"Holy shit," said Danny. He noticed the expanding and contracting of the beast's chest with every breath.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. _

"He must have just fainted from the encounter with the barrier," said Colleen. "Before he wakes up, we should get some distance to safely observe him."

"Good idea," said Tom. The three of them retreated to a safer distance from the _kaiju_, yet they still had to observe him.

Meanwhile, Godzilla was slowly recovering from the encounter with the barrier. He was breathing softly and his heart-rate was steady.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

* * *

_End Note:_ He's alive, ALIVE! Did you really think that the barrier would kill him? The dream at the beginning was when Ben caused the extermination of the DHARMA Initiative from season three. My apologies if I allowed that spoiler to show up, but I'll try not to give away too much of the show. Ben has gone to see Jacob, wonder what will Jacob say. Now, I don't know much about Jacob except that he told John Locke to help him and had Christian Shepard speak for him, apologies for the spoiler again. As for Godzilla seeing an image of his father, that was inspired by the episode "White Rabbit" from season one. _Lost_ rules!


	9. The Barrier

_Author's Note: _ My apologies if this new chapter was late, I've been a little busy lately. I'll start this with Ben's meeting with Jacob, then we'll see what becomes of the other characters. Strange, most of the characters I've brought into this story end up dead on the show, but this is a story before the events of the show. Now that we know that Godzilla is recovering from the pain experienced by the barrier, he will try to find a way across it without getting hurt. I know that Kate, John Locke, Sayid, and Danielle climbed over it, so everyone might think Godzilla should just jump over it. Well, it would be too obvious and a little awkward, so Godzilla will take a different approach to the barrier.

* * *

Ben had set down his lantern on the table in the center of the cabin. The leader of the island community had a special connection with Jacob. Since Jacob was the type to summon one to the cabin, Ben knew that when he found the cabin that Jacob was waiting for him. Whenever there was a crisis on the island, Jacob always had the answers.

"Jacob?" asked Ben as he glanced at the dark corner of the cabin beyond the lantern's glow.

"I've been waiting for you," answered a voice which was a deep whisper.

"So you know about him?"

"Yes. What do you want to know?"

Ben frowned, he had to make sure that he asked the right questions.

"How can my people handle this monster?" he asked. "We have no weapons powerful enough, already he managed to fight off the security system, and the barrier has yet to prove any use against him."

"There is no need to fight or fear him."

"What do you mean?"

"The island will test him." The was a rush of wind outside, which rattled the shutters of the windows.

"Test him? What sort of test?" Ben's question was only answered by dead silence.

* * *

Alex sat on the same couch where Ben had read through Godzilla's file. She had her knees hugged to her chest, her dark hair hung limp around her face, and her clothing had shown that she had been venturing through the jungle.

"Alex?" she heard a boy's voice call out to her.

She looked up to see her friend Carl standing in the doorway. Carl was the only other child on the island who was around Alex's age. The boy had a mop of brown hair on his head, and his clothing hung loose on his lanky frame. Ben never approved of Alex's friendship with Carl, but that didn't stop the two children from being friends.

"Oh," said Alex, "hey Carl."

"I saw you return. Where were you all day?" Carl advanced into the room and sat next to Alex.

"Just exploring."

"Is that all?" Then Carl saw the distress in Alex's face. "Is there something wrong? You can tell me."

"Carl, I'm afraid I did something terrible."

"What is it?"

"When I returned, I activated the barrier and an animal was killed in it."

"Alex," Carl patted Alex on the back, "it wasn't your fault, animals get killed in the barrier by mistake, it happens."

"This was different, it wasn't some boar, bear, or rodent that got killed, it... well... he was a creature of another sort."

"He?"

"It's hard to explain much about him," Alex said, unsure if Carl would believe her story. "He was big, and rather... extraordinary looking. There was a moment when he _stared_ at me."

"You had a good look at this animal?"

"Yes," Alex brushed her hair out of her face. "I could take you to see for yourself, only if my father doesn't become too angry with me."

* * *

_He had been swimming out in the ocean after months of hibernation. Godzilla remained within the deep, dark waters, not wishing to surface so fast. He was spending more time on his own. After he and his father fought those hideous creatures in his birth place, Godzilla went on his own when he recovered from battle and discovered his father gone._

_Of course, Godzilla had to go on his own the very night the island he lived on exploded. Sure he had spent the time alone scared and longing for his father, but he and his father did reunite. However, the reunion was short and he was alone again._

_Being on his own wasn't so bad now that he was fully grown and was able to take care of himself. There was still getting energy without drawing attention from the humans, yet he was able to get energy if he took the time for it._

_This search for energy required careful planning. Godzilla could sense a source of energy close by, and his sharp vision allowed him to see the shape of the source in the deep. All what he had to do was swim up to the long object, absorb the energy he needed, and swim off._

_He was getting closer to the object that had the precious energy. He could see that it was a long, cylinder shaped, and had these strange marks on the side, _K-416_. He was close to getting the energy, how much he craved it._

_Then, something shot out of the object, and the smaller object was coming closer to him. The smaller object struck him, exploding on impact, and it hurt, only for several seconds. Then he became angry, how dare that object attack him!_

_Snarling, Godzilla kicked up speed and struck his claws into the object. Tearing it to pieces for that offensive strike, and to get the energy inside._

_He got the core that contained the energy he so desired. As he drained the energy, the remains of the object sank to the ocean floor. Scattering the debris with his lashing tail, Godzilla continued on his underwater journey._

* * *

Godzilla groaned, his clawed fingers wriggled, and his eyes slowly opened. It was early morning, by what he could see of the faint sunlight.

He sat up, he must have been unconscious all through the night. What he remembered was that he saw the ghastly image of his father, then he felt pain throughout his entire body, that was when he fainted.

Godzilla saw the strange metal objects on the ground, it was when he set his foot between two of them he felt that horrible pain. The objects on the ground were meant to generate pain. The humans must have made them to keep out enemies or intruders.

As far as he knew, Godzilla just wandered onto the island, with no intentions to intrude. The humans thinking of him as an enemy would be a problem. He didn't wish to have the same difficulties with humans his father had.

Looking at the objects, Godzilla decided not to attempt crossing them again after the pain he experienced. If he were to get to the other side of the island, he would have to find another route.

Standing on his two powerful legs, Godzilla followed the line of objects on the ground. Perhaps there was a way around them.

* * *

"He's getting up," Colleen said with a bit of excitement as she watched Godzilla sit up.

"That was a quick recovery," said Tom.

"It doesn't make sense," Danny said, "the barrier should have killed him. Anything that encountered the active barrier should die from the internal damage."

"Perhaps it was his massive size or his radiation level that kept him from getting killed," Colleen explained. "Human beings and normal sized animals would usually die from a severe amount of pain if the barrier was set to a lethal dose. Godzilla has something that allows him to recover from injuries much faster."

"That is probably why the Japanese military could not destroy the older one," said Tom.

"That son of a bitch," Danny muttered as he watched Godzilla get up and follow the line of the barrier, "he figured out that the barrier is harmful."

"He's going to find his way around," said Tom.

"I don't like this."

"We'll follow him," said Colleen. "If he does find a way around, we'll be sure to alert Ben."

* * *

Godzilla followed the line of the small objects, trying to find the end. He was plain curious to see what was on the other side of the island that those objects were keeping secured.

It was safer to follow the line of objects, even though he could easily step over them. Perhaps it would have been quicker to step over them, but there was the risk of accidently touching those pain generating objects, so it was out of the question.

With patience and easy strides, Godzilla would eventually find the end of the line, and we would get to the other side.

* * *

Ben had returned after his meeting with Jacob. When he arrived at his house, he was greeted by Alex, who had changed into clean clothing, yet there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Good morning, Alex," he said to the girl.

"Good morning," said Alex.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes."

Alex bit her lip in concentration, she could lie her way out, but Ben was also a crafty liar and could easily tell when she wasn't truthful.

"I was off by myself," she started, "just going for a long walk and practicing my slingshot."

"Really?" Ben frowned, he had a good idea that Alex wasn't being honest.

Alex nodded, hoping her little lie would work.

"Were you looking for that monster?" Ben asked.

"What monster?"

"Don't play games with me, Alex. I know you a lot better than you think, I was aware that you eavesdropped on my discussion concerning the monster, then you went off to find him. Didn't you?"

The color drained from Alex's face, Ben always knew of the things she did, even when she lied about them. Now she had to bite the bullet.

"... Yes. I just wanted to see what he was like... I was concerned that we would all be in danger of his presence, but when I saw him... he didn't seem interested in attacking us. He only attacked the security system, only because he was attacked first."

"How would you know that he's not interested in attacking us?"

"He... saw me... I don't think he cared that I was near him."

Ben arched his eyebrows. Perhaps Jacob was right and there was no need to fear the monster.

"Interesting," he said coldly.

"I'm afraid that he's dead."

Ben was a little surprised. "What?"

"He encountered the barrier and he was killed."

"Are you sure?"

Alex slowly shifted her gaze to her hands, still feeling the awful guilt. "Yes."

* * *

Godzilla followed the line of objects all the way to the shore. The line ended within the water.

Staring at the water, one of his elements, Godzilla realized that if he wanted to see the other side, he would have to swim around the island. He took several steps and waded into the water until he was hip deep in the ocean.

Looking at the island from his place in the water, he could see how grand the island truly was. It appeared to be the same size as the island he lived on with his father. Covered in tropical vegetation and high mountains in the center.

After observing the island, Godzilla waded towards the other side of the island. He wanted to see if there were more humans and if they could be trusted.

* * *

_End Note:_ Sorry that this was late. I had to figure out how this will go after Ben meets Jacob and Godzilla's recovery. I made a reference to the evil numbers in the flashback, which is set a while before Godzilla gets lost or sometime after _Godzilla vs. Destroyah_. Also, if anyone is curious, whenever Godzilla thinks of his birth place, it's Tokyo. My guess was that the humans brought him to Tokyo before he hatched so Godzilla thinks of Tokyo as the place where he hatched. Not entirely sure since I never saw the Heisei films, the clips I've seen on YouTube show a lot, but I still don't have the accurate story lines.


	10. Othertown

_Author's Note:_ Looks like this story should be finished. First, I'll have him visit the barracks, then I might get him to fight the smoke monster again. No, he's not going to destroy the barracks, since this is before the events of the show. Godzilla is just curious of the humans that live on the island.

* * *

_He had satisfied his craving for energy and he was swimming as fast as he could. Godzilla wanted to be as far away as he could from where he destroyed that object. Even though he only just wanted the energy, he tore that object apart in pure rage. He didn't have a choice, it attacked him first and he wanted to get satisfaction._

_His father had taught him that humans have created these machines that were meant for attacking. There were the machines that crawled on the ground, ones that could fly, and there were machines in the water. In his short life, Godzilla had never attacked humans or their machinery before, since he didn't have his father's distrust towards humans._

_He realized that he destroyed a machine made by humans, and nothing would be able to change what he had done. As a youngster, he learned from his father is that humans would attack with their machines out of fear and anger. The destruction of that object was the first attack he made on humans and their machinery, and Godzilla did not like the idea of having to go through that situation again. The destruction and carnage, how awful it was and that he was satisfied by it! _

_Perhaps it was best to just avoid humans. He wouldn't have to fight them, they wouldn't attack him. He may have learned when he was little that not all humans would try to destroy him and others like him, yet there were those who would and he just had to keep away from them._

_Godzilla swam to the surface, his bony spines broke the surface, then he poked his head out of the water. Water running off his snout and splashing back into the ocean, the sunlight shimmering on his wet, grooved, emerald colored skin. His dark eyes scanned the horizon, there was no sign of other human machines in the water, just water and sky._

_Taking another scan and breath of ocean air, Godzilla dived underwater. His tail whipped up and down, propelling him forward, and his body glided with grace through the ocean waters. Due to the fact that he and his father had mutated DNA, they were able to breathe underwater, their lungs could filter the oxygen out of the water like the gills of a fish._

_As he swam underwater, he could hear the haunting calls of other animals in the ocean. Out of the corner of his eye he could see twenty-three shapes off in the distance. Compared to his size, these animals were smaller, but they had the same underwater grace as him. The animals swam far from his position, but Godzilla found them fascinating. At least with other beasts in the ocean, Godzilla found respectful harmony._

* * *

Godzilla was wading around the island, sensing there was something on the side that the pain generators were guarding. He was curious if that place in his dream was hidden on that side, inhabited by humans.

He had no interest in attacking humans, there was no need if the humans had nothing against him. When he was little, the humans that came to his island had never attacked him and that was how he learned to trust them.

If the humans on this island did not attempt to attack him, then he wouldn't have to fight them.

* * *

"Oh shit," said Tom as he could see Godzilla's silhouette out in the ocean. "He's heading for the other side."

"I knew this would happen," said Danny, "we should have just evacuated!"

"I'll contact someone at the barracks," said Colleen. "Better warn the others that he's heading their way."

* * *

"Ben," called out Ethan as he jogged towards Ben's house, "there's been word from our team! He's heading over here!"

"What?" Ben asked as he left the entrance.

"Colleen explained that he recovered from an encounter with the barrier, and now he's wading in the ocean towards the barracks."

"That's strange, Alex told me that he was dead."

"Alex saw him?"

"Yes, she snuck off to go looking for him, and recently she told me that he encountered the barrier and died."

"The barrier didn't really kill him, and he might show up soon. Do you have any idea what to do?"

"We will remain calm and let him come."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ethan asked, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Jacob said there was no reason to fear the monster," Ben smiled coldly, "so I suggest that we wait and see for ourselves."

* * *

He waded onto the shore that was on the other side of those pain generators. Godzilla walked into the dense jungle, forcing the trees aside and break from his bulk.

He had accomplished getting around the pain generators, now he was going to look for that place in his dream.

Godzilla had a good view of the land around him, due to his great height. He could see patches of clearing in the jungle at his feet. Remembering when he was younger, he always watched the ground so he wouldn't accidently step on the human visitors.

As he took long strides, he could see something hidden within the trees. Godzilla suddenly realized that it was the place he saw in his dream. He slowly approached, wanting to get a better look.

* * *

In the barracks, they heard the booming steps of the leviathan, and the ground under their feet would quake with each step. The inhabitants of the barracks came out of their houses all chattering with nervous voices.

Alex joined everyone else outside. However, she wasn't as nervous as everyone else over the earth shaking steps.

"I can't believe it," she whispered to herself.

"Alex," Carl called out as he ran to meet her, "do you have an idea what's going on?"

"Yeah," she replied. "If you recall that animal I told you about, you'll see for yourself."

"Didn't you tell me that he was dead?"

"That's what I thought, but I didn't really know that he survived."

Ben was gazing in the direction of the earth shaking footsteps. The others were all looking to him for an explanation. Ben kept staring at the direction of the sound.

"He's here," he said.

Standing in the near jungle, towering over the green foliage, was Godzilla. The leviathan was staring down upon the barracks and the terrified inhabitants. His wedge shaped head tilted in a curious manner.

"Oh my God!" shouted Carl over the gasps and shouts. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"I told you that he's big and extraordinary looking," said Alex.

"You left out the fact that he's a skyscraper sized dinosaur!"

"You would have thought me crazy if I told you that!"

"What are you kids doing?" one woman asked as she approached them. "You two should get away before that monster gets any closer! Especially you, Alex, Ben would want you safe most of all." She was about to lead the two away when Ben spoke up over everyone's shouting

"There is no reason to panic," he said. Everyone immediately silenced and glanced at him. "I was informed that this monster came to the island and there is no reason to fear him, I highly doubt that he'll attack us unless we attack him first."

"What the hell are you talking about?" one man in the crowd demanded. "That thing could destroy us all!"

"He's not even approaching any closer." Ben pointed at the monster. "The chance of him attacking would only happen if something provoked him."

Godzilla continued staring down at the humans, studying them. He remained where he was standing. Then, he reared his head back and let out an ear-shattering roar.

Everyone in the barracks covered their ears, some people crouched down, as Godzilla's roar sounded throughout the area.

"Geez he's loud!" shouted Carl. He was clutching his ears to block out the sound.

"I know," said Alex, "but at least he's not stomping on us! I approached him once and all what he did was stare at me."

* * *

Godzilla watched the tiny humans exit their shelters gather up on the grass. They weren't fleeing nor sending any machines to attack him. The humans of this island only appeared startled by his arrival.

He studied the humans and their behavior. There was no reason for him to fight them since they were doing nothing against him. The only thing on the island that did attack him was that cloud of smoke.

After staring at the humans in their small colony, he let out a roar. These humans should know that he was on this island and that he was different from them. Godzilla had announced his presence and he turned around to head back for the ocean. He had seen the place from his dream, he had discovered that the humans would not attack him just for being different, and that was all he had to know.

* * *

_End Note:_ Yeah, another reference to the evil numbers, only it is when he sees a pod of whales in his flash back. I will get the smoke monster to appear again, and perhaps for a longer fight. Hope this chapter wasn't disappointing, Godzilla was curious and he finds out what the humans are like.


	11. Fire, Smoke and Water

_Author's Note:_ Guess everyone is expecting more chapters. I'll be sure to have him fight the smoke monster again in this chapter. This time, the smoke monster will put up more of a fight.

* * *

_The young Godzilla was swimming underwater, near where the island used to be. He had been hoping that his father would return. However, he had not seen his father for a while and was starting to doubt._

_Then, he felt a strange presence approaching him from above the ocean surface. The young Godzilla surfaced, water spraying upward around him, the noticed one of those flying machines coming towards him. The human made machine stopped and hovered before him, it's wings spinning on top._

_He stared at the machine, taking the caution his father taught him to use when being approached by machines created by humans. The flying machine wasn't making a move towards him._

_He suddenly heard something inside his mind, like a voice calling for him. A mental image of his birth place was presented to him, there were these hideous creatures tearing apart the buildings, and killing the helpless humans. The young Godzilla roared, confused by the images._

_The machine circled above him several times until if began to fly away from him. Perhaps the machine wanted him to follow it. _

_Feeling curious, he eagerly followed the machine where it wanted him to go._

* * *

Godzilla waded onto the side of the island that he was on before. He realized that the pain generators kept the humans on that one side of the island while the other side was separated.

If he remained on his side and the humans on their side, then he wouldn't have conflict with them. Even if the humans were to approach him, they couldn't do anything to hurt him. That tiny human he had seen earlier on the beach approached him, but didn't even attack him. He still didn't understand why, either the human was too frightened or it didn't have a reason.

He already knew that the humans didn't attack him with machines when he approached their colony. Godzilla had no reason to fight them if they didn't attack, and there was no source of energy in their colony for him to take. Now that he knew that these humans were not a threat to him, he could be at ease.

Yet, there was still that cloud of smoke, which was a threat to him. Even though he fought if off before, it could return for another battle.

* * *

Ben was staring at the jungle where Godzilla was standing earlier, he had seen the legendary monster for himself. The leader of the island community wasn't sure if he should be relieved that Godzilla did not destroy the barracks or be amazed at the creature's behavior.

"What were you thinking?" someone asked from the crowd gathered outside. "Don't you realize that thing could have killed everyone?"

"I'm well aware of what he is capable of," Ben said as he glanced at the crowd. "I also knew that he wouldn't kill us." He read the puzzled faces of his people, he fixed his cold stare on Alex. "Usually he would attack if something enraged him first. He didn't think of us as a threat, which is why he didn't level the barracks to the ground."

Alex nervously fidgeted with her hands, she already experienced an encounter with Godzilla before he arrived at the barracks. She remembered seeing in the monster's eyes that there was no hatred, just intelligence of a different kind and dark mystery that was only known to Godzilla.

* * *

Not much was known about the smoke monster that lurked on the island. There were rumors that it was spontaneous creation from within the island or that the islanders created it from the electric-magnetic fields and smoke substance.

No matter what its origins were, it was on the island for a specific purpose. Protecting the island's secrets and destroying anything that invaded its island territory.

So far, the only invaders it managed to exterminate were humans that came to the island either by mistake or by wicked intentions. Yet humans were small and could easily hide from the security system while it was on the hunt. Some humans were lucky and managed to survive encounters with the smoke monster, only the few who survive had an importance to the island.

This new invader on the island was not human, but a beast of massive size and great power. The smoke monster's first encounter with this beast was a short and quick battle. The security system would usually grab its victims with its smoky tendrils, smash the bones and tear the flesh.

The new invader was difficult to fight, the smoke monster attempted to strangle and smother its victim. However, the beast managed to blast off the attack with a burst of energy through out the body.

That battle may have caught the security system off guard, so it will take a more strategic approach to fighting the new beastly invader. It will not let the beast take advantage of it again.

Creeping like a shadow through the jungle, it went to search for its opponent. At least the beast was too big to hide like a human.

* * *

Danielle Rousseau was setting one of her traps, she was a French woman who was stranded on the island with a team composed of several other men. She had been living on the island for longer than she could remember, and she was alone.

Her team caught this illness, and she had no choice but to dispose of them before she could become infected. Then these other people on the island snatched her child in the night from her. Ever since that tragic night, Danielle would not take any chances of the Others returning to take her. No, she would set traps and try to catch one of them, and she will have her child returned to her.

She set the leaves and sticks over the pit to keep it hidden. Whoever stepped on the hidden trap would fall into the pit and be injured on the bamboo spikes on the bottom. Danielle had other traps to protect her hidden camp from the Others, such as nets, heavy objects that fall on top of intruders, and arrows released on hidden triggers.

Danielle wiped the trickle of sweat off her brow and brushed her long, dark hair back. She had spent the entire day setting the new trap, digging the pit, cutting the bamboo and hiding the trap. Her arms and clothing were smudged with sweat and dirt. After the hard work she needed to rest, yet she still had to be wary of the Others.

She had been hearing the voices of the Others, which drove her crazy. The Others were savage and they didn't deserve mercy. However, Danielle heard something else. It wasn't those sinister whispers, it was more of a roar. A long bell-like roar that echoed through out the entire island. Whatever it was, it didn't belong to any of the animals of the island, nor the security system.

"There is no such thing as monsters," Danielle whispered to herself as she returned to her camp, grasping her rifle tightly to her chest.

* * *

_The young Godzilla could see his birth place on the horizon, the flying machine had landed somewhere on the shore after leading him. His sharp eyesight detected smoke coming from the buildings on the land. If the humans in their machine wanted him to follow, that smoke must be the reason, perhaps the hideous creatures in the mental image were the cause._

_He approached closer to the land, he hadn't been to his birth place since he was little and went to live with his father on the island. The young Godzilla sniffed the air, there was the familiar scent of humans, yet he could smell something else. It was those creatures, they were probably destroying the buildings and killing people just like in the mental images. Perhaps the humans wanted him to deal with these creatures since he was big enough to fight his own battles._

_He waded onto the shore, stepping on these small machines that were scattered on the ground. The spaces between the buildings were narrow, when he squeezed through them the buildings would crumble from his bulk. Since he was bigger, getting through his birth place would be different from when he was a hatchling._

_He turned his head side to side, sniffing the air and keeping his eyes and ears open for other signs. He noticed one of those creatures, not far from him._

_He let out a roar of challenge, these creatures have invaded his birth place and he would fight them off._

* * *

Godzilla was returning to the beach that had become his sleeping area. He just wanted to lie down on the sand and sun bathe while there was still daylight.

As he was striding towards the beach, the trees collapsing from his crushing bulk, he heard that sound again, and he could see it coming fast.

Rolling and swirling through the foliage, its horrible wail echoing everywhere, was the strange cloud of smoke.

Godzilla bellowed a challenge, his jagged spines lighting up bright blue as he faced his opponent. He was aware from the earlier battle that the cloud of smoke could not be harmed by anything but a powerful blast. Yet, Godzilla had his energy to concern, using up his energy could be a terrible mistake in a fight.

He blasted the beam of blue fire from his mouth at the monster of smoke, directly at the center of the cloud. The cloud split in two, only to fuse back into one. The smoke monster launched itself at Godzilla's chest, forcing the leviathan to stumble backward.

The smoke monster whirled around after its first strike and drove itself at Godzilla's feet. It was going to do whatever it took to bring the mighty beast down.

Godzilla let out an angry roar as the cloud of smoke struck at his feet, trapping his ankles and making it difficult for him to walk right. He reached his clawed hands downward, slashing at the smoke monster, only his sharp claws were no good against the body of smoke.

He blasted another atomic ray at the smoke monster, it broke up the cloud a little, yet the pieces would just fuse back together. Godzilla growled with frustration, this strange monster was invincible to physical attacks and he had to reserve his atomic pulse in case the smoke entangled him.

The security system had the advantage this time, it was wrapping its cloud like body around Godzilla's legs. The King of the Monsters would not move as freely and Godzilla's attacks proved useless against the smoke monster.

Godzilla tried to make a step forward, but he tripped and fell flat on his belly, shaking the ground and crushing some trees. The smoke monster had a strong grip and tightened onto Godzilla as he fell.

With a grunt, Godzilla pushed himself up with his forearms. His legs were still trapped by the smoke monster. Godzilla thrashed his tail angrily, trying to sweep off the smoke, but his enemy wouldn't let go.

There had to be a weakness in this opponent, Godzilla's regular attacks were useless and his atomic pulse would take a lot of energy. Perhaps Godzilla would have more advantage in the ocean. Sniffing the air, he could smell that the beach was close. If he could get to the water, he could get his opponent off of him.

Using the strength in his forearms, his whipping tail, and what movement he had in his legs, Godzilla dragged his bulk and his difficult opponent towards the beach. When he pulled himself forward, the smoke monster would pull him back. It was a horrible struggle, yet Godzilla wasn't going to give in to his enemy.

He continued to pull himself forward, his ivory claws digging into the earth with each grasp. The smoke monster furiously tugged on Godzilla's legs, but Godzilla was going to crawl and drag his opponent to the beach no matter how long it would take. The mighty reptile beast kept dragging himself to the beach, his chest and belly rubbing against the ground, Godzilla was determined to get into the water and shake his opponent off.

After a long struggle, he finally reached the sands of the beach. Godzilla decided to roll the rest of the way into the water. He rolled onto his side and kept rolling his bulk until he hit the water with a splash.

Even though they were in shallow water, the result satisfied Godzilla. The smoke monster released him after they touched the ocean waves.

Letting out a horrible wail, the smoke monster released its opponent, attempting to get away from the water. The upper torso of its opponent was still above the surface, if the security system was going to take its opponent down, the time to strike was now. It snaked its way up the mighty beast and wrapped itself around the creature's neck and arms.

Godzilla was entangled by this cloud of smoke again, yet he could get into deeper water and submerge himself. He struggled as the smoke monster entangled him, roaring in anger, Godzilla rolled into the deeper waters of the ocean.

Once he was deeper, Godzilla dunked his head under the waves, he was going to get his enemy off of him even if it meant drowning it. He allowed himself to lie flat on the ocean floor. Already he felt his opponent loosen its tightening grip and slip off.

The security system did not like water, it could float above the surface but could not dive under, it wailed and shrank away as soon as Godzilla submerged. Immediately the smoke monster flowed back to the beach, away from the water.

Godzilla sat up on his knees, letting up a spray of water, large drops ran down his emerald green snout, and he focused his dark eyes on the cloud of smoke on the beach. He roared, with his spines lighting up electric blue, he blasted another beam of bright fire at the cloud. As the beam hit the smoke monster, it broke up into smaller pieces and retreated back into the jungle.

The powerful beast roared in victory. He managed to fight off the threat a second time. Now that the fight was over, he was tired and resting himself was important. Godzilla walked onto the sands, the water running down his green hide in rivers.

He yawned, then he lay down on his belly and curled in his arms, legs, and tail. He remained close enough to the water that the waves lapped against his body. Should that smoke monster try to attack him while he slept, Godzilla would be able to reach the ocean more quickly. Shutting his eyes, Godzilla snored to the sound of ocean waves and the cries of seagulls.

* * *

_End Note: _Yeah, Round 2 of Godzilla vs. the Smoke Monster! Hope that everyone enjoyed the battle. Not much is known about the smoke monster, so I described how it was possibly created and its purpose for guarding the Island against invaders. I also mentioned that those who survive encounters with the smoke monster are special, like John Locke. I'm not sure if the monster is weak against water, since I haven't seen it encounter water, but it's possible that the smoke monster can't dive underwater like Godzilla.

Yes, I did introduce the crazy French woman, seemed important that she should get some part in this story. I thought it would be best to include her making her infamous traps, which some of the castaways get caught in or nearly killed by.

As for the flash backs, they're inspired by the clips from _Godzilla vs Destroyah_. I noticed that when Godzilla Jr. is fighting the Destroyahs, the girls watching from the helicopter seemed to be cheering for him. My guess is that he was led into Tokyo to deal with those Destroyahs until his dad shows up to fight the big Destroyah.


	12. Lightning

**Author's Note: **I'm going to continue on this story, and I have been thinking if I should continue with flashbacks for this and get started on using flash forward scenes. As for the island for testing the Big G, I'm not sure if another battle with the smoke monster should occur or have him challenging his inner demon.

* * *

_The little Godzilla was startled by the lightning that flashed across the sky and he disliked the thunder that boomed. Rain was falling in sheets and splashing down on him, getting into his eyes. He roared to his father that the storm was bothering him. _

_His father looked down at him and roared that there was no need to get upset over the storm. The falling rain was just water, the thunder was just sound, and the lightning was actually a good source of energy._

_The youngster tilted his pudgy head, confused. He looked up at his father and asked why lightning was energy._

_His father strode to the shore of the island, unbothered by the pouring rain. The older Godzilla stared upwards at the sky. After a moment of staring at the sky, a white bolt of lightning struck him, lighting up his spines and his entire body._

_The little one roared, feeling concerned of what was happening._

_The lightning faded off the older one, then he reared his head back and roared. He began indicating to the little one that the lighting was just energy. The lightning could be absorbed in the place of energy he always went searching for._

_Understanding what his father meant, the young Godzilla ran on his short legs to his father's side. Together they watched the storm continue with its booming thunder, dancing lightning, and sheets of rain._

* * *

Godzilla opened his eyes to rain coming down on him. Immediately standing on his powerful legs, he stared up at the dark, cloudy sky. He saw the bolts of lightning dance across the clouds with thunder following it.

The mighty _kaiju_ remembered that the lightning was energy and it was consumable for his kind. After battling that strange monster of smoke twice and nearly dying once, Godzilla could use the energy.

Lightning bolted down from the sky and struck his spines. The light danced up and down his bony plates as he absorbed the energy.

Godzilla reared his head back and roared. The energy delivered from the heavens was just enough to replace what he had used in his battles on the island. The electricity tingling within him sent him into a state of pleasure.

* * *

Ben stared at the pouring rain outside the window, thinking of the incident in the barracks. Most of the others were insisting that the barracks should be evacuated before Godzilla returned. Still, Ben was sure that there was no requirement to evacuate, that the beast had no interest in killing the humans.

"Do you think he'll be back?" asked Alex.

"Probably not," Ben replied. "We are not worthy of his time. You mentioned yourself that he made no move to attack when you approached him. He must have learned that not all humans are worth attacking when he was younger."

"When he was younger?"

"I looked at his file, the monster was born in a laboratory in Japan, the scientists studied him and tried to raise him before they sent him into the care of the older one. It was probably the influence the humans had on him that keeps him from attacking without a cause."

"I saw him fight the security system, it seems no weapon or being known to us can defeat him."

"The Japanese have tried different methods to destroy the older one, yet the older one met his end through an energy overdose that lead to meltdown. The one currently living on the other side of the island absorbed the meltdown radiation, preventing destruction of Japan."

Alex shuddered. "Are you saying that the only methods of destroying him would mean the destruction of everything else?"

"Yes," Ben's voice had a sharp edge, "that is exactly what I mean. The only alternatives would be to trap him or send him into hibernation, which can keep him out of action for a while but not forever."

"Would he hibernate here on the island?"

"Maybe, he came to this island for a reason. It's still too early to tell. He hasn't tested himself against the island yet."

"What kind of test?"

"That is what I am interested in finding out."

* * *

In the secret medical station, Colleen, Danny and Tom had stopped to organize their next steps. The sample of Godzilla's blood was placed in the fridge with other medicines.

On the island, illness and diseases rarely occurred with the inhabitants. Even though there was no illness to fear, the DHARMA still would not take a chance. There were the pregnant woman who fell ill and died, and no one was immune to injuries.

"What value would that monster's blood have to us?" asked Danny.

"We witnessed that he can recover from injuries at an incredible speed," replied Colleen. "Whatever his healing secret is, it could be used for medical purposes."

"But no one ever gets sick on the island."

"There are still women who want to have children but can't without dying."

"Hey," said Tom as he marched into the room, "I heard a long roar from the direction of the beach, sounds like he returned."

"Did he destroy the barracks?" asked Colleen.

"Not sure, haven't heard from Ben yet. When the storm lifts, we contact Ben for further orders."

* * *

_Everything was more clear now, the storm had passed and the sun was beaming down, warming up the island. The little Godzilla woke up alone, his father must have gone for the day. Stretching out, the youngster got up and went for a walk._

_As he ventured toward the beach, he noticed small figures walking around on the sand. He noticed that they were humans, a little different from the humans he was familiar with, yet he approached them._

_The humans did take notice of him, however they were more interested in their own tasks. They seemed to be setting up objects that he had never seen before, yet he was bored and he could use the company._

_He called out to the humans, hoping they would give him some attention. The humans stared at him, but they kept on with what they were doing._

_The youngster watched the humans, he had nothing else better to do. He found the small creatures fascinating, even if his father didn't approve of humans on the island._

* * *

The clouds parted after the storm, the sun beamed down on Godzilla where he stood on the beach. Glancing sideways, he noticed his shadow on the sand. He observed the shape, remembering the how his father had cast a shadow of the same shape.

He swished his tail, seeing the shadow mimic the move, proving that the shadow was his own and not that of his long gone father.

Godzilla glanced at the ocean, thinking of the island from his younger days, his father, the humans he was familiar with, the island he was on and the humans he recently encountered. So far, he liked this island that was new to him, It was large enough for him to roam on, the ocean for swimming in, electrical storms for energy, the humans were not threatening to him, and he was able to fight off that strange monster of smoke.

Perhaps he could remain on this island, be at peace with himself and be away from the humans who would attack him because of what he is. The island must have brought him, considering the fact that he didn't recall which direction he was heading when he arrived. This island was different from the one he grew up on, and the humans were different than the ones he had known before. Staying on the island was perhaps a perfect plan, except for one thing, that haunting vision of his father.

* * *

**Ending Note:**Okay, that was a short one, but I haven't got much of an idea what should happen. I did put a poll in my profile for what readers may want to see in the next few chapters, all depends on the votes to determine what next step I should take. I'm still not sure if I should use flash forward scenes yet, of course they would be slightly based on the Millenium series. Now, I think the test that Big-G should face should be the fact that he has to take his father's place as King of the Monsters and he can't remain in exile forever. However, the idea seems too flat, so I could take suggestions for what readers want.

Oh yeah, I finally got my dirty hands on the Heisei series, which means I got the accurate story lines for the background stuff. The flash back is when the G-Force men were setting up mines for the older Godzilla in _Godzilla VS SpaceGodzilla_, and the youngster becomes interested in the humans.


	13. Hibernation

**Author's Note: ** Here is the newest chapter for Beasts and shadows. Sorry for the lateness, I just could not figure out how I should continue. I think he should hibernate on the island, wake up several months later to return to Japan. Yes, I'm finally starting on flash forwards, the flashbacks were getting tiring.

* * *

Night fell, the stars were tiny pinpoints of light in the sky, and the moon cast a ghastly white shine. There was a cool breeze coming from the ocean, the waves gently lapped the sandy shores of the beach.

Godzilla lay in his favorite spot on the beach, trying to sleep yet still keeping an eye open for that smoke monster. After being attacked twice, he wasn't going to take a chance of the strange monster trying to smother him while he slept.

A shadow passed over the bright glow of the moon. Godzilla sat up straight to search for the dark shape. His feline lips curled back in a sneer at the possible enemy, blue lightning danced up and down his spines as he stood full height.

He locked his glare on the dark shape, but it wasn't the smoke monster back for some more trouble. Standing at the same height as him, the same jagged spines, long tail, powerful limbs, and feline features, only difference was the dark gray skin and bright orange eyes, it was his own father.

* * *

_Energy, he needed energy, the only place to get it was within the human colonies. Swimming faster to the location, Godzilla was desperate to get his craving satisfied. First his spines broke the water, then his head surfaced. Narrowing his dark eyes, he could see the structure containing the precious energy. It had been so long since he absorbed the energy the humans possessed, all what he had to do was just take what he needed and return to his ocean realm._

_He waded onto the shore, step by step he came closer to the source of the energy. As he approached, a loud wailing sound began blaring, the tiny humans that occupied the structure began to flee from him. Ignoring the small creatures as they fled, Godzilla tore into the structure with his muscular arms. Reaching inside with a clawed hand, he found the core that contained the energy._

_His spines lit up with an electric blue flash as he drained out the energy. Godzilla dropped the empty shell that was once an energy container, it fell and shattered at his feet. His energy craving was satisfied._

_He was about to head back to the ocean, when he was struck from behind, which was more of a sting at the back of his neck. He looked over his shoulder and snarled at what he saw. A fleet of small flying objects came at him, they resembled birds. He recalled seeing those things when he was little, his father had destroyed many of them. Now it was his time to destroy._

_Charging up his energy, his spines flashing, he blasted a ray of nuclear fire at the metal birds. Some of them dodged the blast, yet others exploded in balls of fire. The survivors came at him, firing more stings at him. He caught one in his fist and crushed it. As the others circled around him, he lashed his tail out and the metal birds exploded on impact. _

_When the battle was over, Godzilla reared his head back and roared. Any of the humans who heard him would know that he returned to to the homeland. They would also know that those who dare challenged him would receive no mercy._

* * *

Godzilla tilted his head at the vision that stood before him. The last time he followed the strange appearance of his father, Godzilla nearly died from stepping on those tiny metal objects in the ground.

He called out, hoping for an answer. His father remained silent and still, just staring at him. Godzilla was confused, unable to figure out why his father appeared twice and not respond to his call. When he was little, his father always responded to his calls.

His father began to walk into the ocean, the water lapping up against his ankles. Godzilla watched his father head out to sea, he was a little hesitant, but he decided to follow. He wanted to find out if it was his father for real or his eyes being deceived.

Wading into the water after his father, Godzilla was getting further from the shore until he could get under the waves. He saw his father slip underwater, he quickly slipped under to follow.

Underwater, his sharp eyes could make out the dark shape of his father swimming into the depths. He whipped his tail to glide in the deep, keeping his father in sight. He noticed his father disappear into a dark opening somewhere in the ocean floor.

He cautiously approached the dark gap among the rocks at ocean's bottom. He could only see pitch black, no sign of his father anywhere. Willing to take another risk, Godzilla slipped into the darkness.

* * *

_He was done gathering the energy he needed. All what he wanted to do now was return to the ocean and sleep. Since the humans had sent their war machines on him, he had no choice but to fight._

_He glanced at the ruins of the location that once contained the precious energy and the remains of the metal birds he destroyed. Perhaps his father was right and humans cannot always be trusted. All what the humans have done was lash out at him just for appearing on land._

_With a snort, he treaded with long strides into the dark waves. His tail swishing behind him as he got deeper, Godzilla slipped under water where he could sleep undisturbed._

* * *

Alex lay in her bed, unable to shut her eyes. Over the last few days, things had been a little chaotic. With Godzilla appearing on the island and managing to find the barracks, everyone had been tense over what the monster would do. What troubled Alex's mind was what she discussed with her father, the fact that the creature could only be destroyed by forces that could destroy everything else. Godzilla could be trapped or locked in hibernation, which would keep him out of action for a while but not forever.

It was true that the monster caused much damage and death in Japan, but monster did not seem interested in destruction on the Island. There were no weapons on the Island to provoke Godzilla and the only energy available was in the core of the Island. The monster did not seem to be a big threat to the inhabitants if he did not get enraged. The only thing that would provoke Godzilla would be the security system, yet the monster of smoke could not even take down the mighty reptile.

If Godzilla chose to stay or leave the Island, there would not be much complication. The inhabitants could not fight the leviathan and he had no intentions of destruction. Perhaps Godzilla just came to the Island to hibernate.

Alex closed her eyes as she tried to let her thoughts slip. The one thing she still thought about that creature was what she say in his eyes. Those feral but intelligent eyes.

* * *

_Godzilla had just finished battling this creature that tried to become a duplicate of him. It was some beast created from himself and extra terrestrial energy, the extra terrestrial that was somehow brought out by the humans. Even though the creature had the same advantages as him with regeneration, Godzilla outwitted it by letting it swallow him and he blasted its insides. _

_He roared with triumph as his opponent crumbled into dust. The fight was over, but there was still something he had to do. He sensed humans nearby, humans who decided to remain instead of fleeing._

_It only took him five long steps to find the group of humans, they were gathered on top of one building where they had been watching him. As he got closer, the tiny creatures began to flee, except one. The lone human began to stare at him, and he stopped to stare back._

_Why didn't the human flee? Godzilla dug his clawed fingers into the edge of the structure, just to tempt the human to flee. The human remained in place, even when the other humans urged it to flee._

_The human cried out, even though Godzilla could not understand it, it was directed at him. Angry, he tore the building apart, taking the human down._

_After dealing with the single human, Godzilla stomped off. Unleashing more of his anger, he breathed his atomic ray upon the city. Letting the city burn, he stomped back to his ocean home._

* * *

He was deeper inside the darkness, the beast thought it must be an underwater cave. The space around him was getting narrower as he slid in further.

Then, he sensed something, a strong form of energy at the end. Eager to reach it, Godzilla slid faster until he reached an air pocket. His eyes prying in the dark, he searched his surroundings, no sign of his father. As for the energy source, he couldn't see it, but he felt it.

Then he realized what it all was. The cave was a place for hibernation, with energy to keep him sustained when it was time to leave.

Adjusting himself into a more comfortable position, he closed his eyes to hibernate for months to come.

* * *

_He had returned to his ocean sanctuary, he was tired from his battle and wanted to sleep. As he shut his eyes, memories of the Island crossed his weary brain. The strange inhabitants, the monster of smoke, and the precious energy. The idea of returning did come to him several times since his return, but he never tried to go back._

_The familiar oceans and land he grew up on could never be replaced by the Island. Yet visiting the Island again was all too tempting._

_Snorting, and shooting a stream of bubbles through his nostrils, the mighty reptile trailed off into his slumber._

_The End?_

* * *

**End Note:** I know I ended it the same way season three of _Lost_ ended, but it does have everyone guessing what will come after. Maybe I'll write a sequel, and maybe not, it depends. Yes, the flash forwards are based on _Godzilla 2000_, it seemed right to use the Millenium series as a basis for the future scenes.


End file.
